Praga
Praga Hostivař is a manufacturing company based in Prague, the Czech Republic. The company started as a joint venture in 1907. The factory was largely destroyed in WWII but was rebuilt for production of trucks and buses - since dropped. Today the factory produces components and Machinery. In 2006, it was purchased by International Truck Alliance.http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Praga History It was founded in 1907 to build motor cars as a venture between Frantisek Ringhoffer and the First Czech-Moravian Machine Factory. Ringhoffer only stayed for one year and in 1909 the trade name 'Praga' was adopted. One of its early models was built under licence from the Italian company of Isotta-Fraschini. Praga also diversified into building engines and gearboxes for other applications such as aircraft and tanks. In 1929 Praga merged with ČKD, one of Czechoslovakia's largest engineering companies. In 1929 ČKD's BD motorcycle was re-branded under the Praga marque. This was an advanced four-stroke single-cylinder unit construction double overhead camshaft model of 500cc designed in 1927 by JF Koch. The "BD" designation was retained as its model name. In 1932 Praga added a second motorcycle model, the BC. This had a single overhead camshaft engine of 350cc, shaft drive and a pressed steel frame. Praga ended production of both motorcycle models in 1933. The factory was largely destroyed by air raids in 1945. After the Second World War it was rebuilt and resumed truck and bus construction. In 2007 it produces gearboxes and hydraulic machinery. The M53/59 Praga was a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun developed in the late 1950s. It consists of a heavily modified Praga V3S 6 wheel drive truck chassis and twin 30 mm AA autocannon. Product range * Buses * Cars * Gearboxs * Hydraulic machinery * Military vehicles ** Military Armaments * Motorcycles * Trucks Automobiles * Praga Mignon (od 1911) * Praga Baby * Praga Piccolo * Praga Piccolo 1128 * Praga Super Piccolo * Praga Lady * Praga Alfa (1913-1942) * Praga Golden * Praga Grand 8 (od 1912) limousine All Praga automobile production stopped by 1947. Motorcycles * Praga BD 500 DOHC (1929-1933) * Praga BC 350 OHC (1932-1933) * Praga ED 250 (1999-2003) - enduro * Praga ED 610 (2000-2003) - enduro Praga Trucks * Praga V * Praga N (1917) * Praga A150 * Praga RN ** Praga RND - * Praga RV (1935-1939) - 6x4 * Praga ND * Praga V3S (1952-1989) * Praga S5T an improved V3S * Praga UV100 (prototyp 1985) * Praga UV120 (prototyp 1985) * Praga UV80 (od 1992) Autobus * Praga NDO * Praga RN and RND * Praga A150 - autobus version of the A150 truck Trolleybuses * Praga TOT * Unrealized projects: Praga TNT and Praga TB 2 Light Tank .]] * Praga LT vz. 38 (od 1938) light tank in service with the German Wehrmacht as Panzer 38(t) * Praga LTH export version of the LT to Switzerland where it was called the Panzerwagen 39. Tractors References External links * Praga Motorcycles website * Praga Company website Category:Car manufacturers of the Czech Republic Category:Car manufacturers of Czechoslovakia Category:Companies founded in 1907 Category:Component manufacturers Category:Companies of the Czech Republic Category:Companies of Czechoslovakia Category:Bus manufacturers of Czechoslovakia Category:Bus manufacturers of the Czech Republic Category:Engine manufacturers of Czechoslovakia Category:Former motorcycle manufacturers Category:Intrall Category:Military vehicles Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Czechoslovakia Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the Czech Republic Category:Truck manufacturers of Czechoslovakia Category:Truck manufacturers of the Czech Republic Category:Praga